Cullen Family Tournament
by Fanpyre
Summary: The Cullen Family have a tournament, where Rose and Eddie, Jazz and Bella, Alice and Emmey are team mates and Carlisle and Esme are Judges. WHO will win, what will happen? R&R! Co-written with IFeelYourPainAndJoy
1. Family Bonding

_**Authors Note: Bella is a Vamp. Now it was written by Fanpyre, and IFeelYourPainAndJoy. **_

_**Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to us only Stephanie Meyer but the plot is so ours!**_

Chapter 1 -Family Tournament

BPOV

"Children come downstairs please." Called Carlisle.

I was with Edward in our room just listen to music and having some alone time.

"What's this about Edward?" I asked

" I don't know love Carlisle is blocking his mind from me" replied Edward

"Well then we better not keep them waiting" I said and we made our way to the living room.

"So Dad what's up?" asked Emmett straight out.

We all hushed waiting for his response we could all feel the excitement in the room and suspense, as usual Alice was already grinning.

"Well since we are on break for a while I thought we should have a family bonding tournament" said Carlisle

"SWEET! Ha Eddie and Jazz get ready to lose to my superiourness!" replied Emmett.

The two boys just rolled their eyes, making us girls laugh at their competitiveness and childishness.

"Hold on children, let us explain the rules and the teams first." said Esme

Before she could continue Rosalie exclaimed

"WHAT TEAMS! Aren't we in our original pair??" Rosalie did have a point I thought to my self…

"Well if you stop interrupting I might be able to explain it to you. There will be 3 teams while Esme and I are the judges. There will be 5 challenges, where the winner of the competition will be the team that wins the most challenges. We will tell you the challenges the day of. Also you are not allowed to use any powers and if you do, it will mean disqualification of you and you team mate. Any questions?" finished Carlisle.

"WHAT ARE THE TEAMS??" we all exclaimed together!

"Yes the teams are as follows, Edward and…." When Carlisle said this I gave a loving glance at my love, I knew I'd be teamed up with him.

"Rosalie" said Carlisle. This took a moment for me register.

"WHAT" screamed Rosalie, Edward, Emmett, and myself.

"Are you insane Carlisle, me and Edward are usually at each other's throats most of the time" yelled Rosalie.

"Well this is a family bonding tournament and what better way to bond than with the ones you are not usually associated with." explained a calm Esme.

I was lost in thought…if Edward and Rose were a team who will I be with. Just then Emmett said exactly what I had just thought.

"Then who are we with??" whined Emmett

"Next it is Alice and you Emmett, and that leaves Jasper and Bella together." replied Carlisle.

"WAIT can we have………..TEAM MOTTOS??" asked a very excited Emmett.

"YES PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE CARLISLE….oh wait I know your going to say yes so Emmett what will they be??" said Alice.

"I was thinking along the lines of 'Let it rip'" Said Emmett proudly.

"Ah… that's perfect its so flatulent!!" screamed my pixie sister.

"Erm… then we'll be…." I thought of something to keep up with the gaseous flow that was here.

"….Silent but Deadly" Jasper finished for me. I looked over to him in shock , but smiled because it was so funny.

"Ugh… fine then we'll be constipation and diarrhea …."

"don't mix." added Edward after Rose.

"Well although this is quite awkward then Carlisle and my self will be 'Wise bombs, know when to blow." Said Esme with a straight but serious face.

"All right everyone , make sure to get ready real early around 8 tomorrow"

As we were getting ready to leave I went over to Edward but stopped midway when Carlisle cleared his throat signalling that he had not finished yet.

"There are two things we've forgotten to tell you"

"What might those be?" Asked Rosalie with a scowl on her face.

"First we won't tell you whose won each challenge until the end, however comments will be given, secondly you can only spend you free time with your team member in either one of you rooms, during the duration of this competition.

"What?!" asked Emmett and Rose visible paling at the statement before them.

"How will we have sex??" asked Emmett bluntly.

"You can't have it and you shouldn't having it in front of other members either or with your team member" Explained Esme.

Oh my god, first when I was human I couldn't sleep with Edward and now that I can and won't get hurt I'm forbidden too. Life really is unfair! Wait I have an idea what if Edward and I have a secret rendezvous somehow. Mmmm.

"Uh-huh, that won't work Bella, and besides the forest floor isn't very comfortable, what if you get a stick stuck somewhere, I'll leave it up to you imagine where" Said Alice knowingly.

"Gee Alice a girl can fantasize ya'know." I said pouting.

"Mommy, Daddy: said Emmett in a childlike voice.

" Can we please get one last good bye kiss since we won't see each other for ….."

"Geez Emmett, it's for a week you bone head"

"I don't have a bone in my head although its somewhere else getting very aroused"

"UGH will you two stop it just say your good byes already" said Carlisle.

I made my way over to Edward as the others, made their way over to their partners, to say their final goodbyes for a week if not more!

**Review!!**


	2. Difficult Discussions

Difficult Discussions

**AN: This is a filler Chapter, and the next chapter will either be posted this evening/night or earliest tomorrow afternoon. **

**Disclaimer: Not our Characters.**

**Co-Written with IFeelYourPainAndJoy**

**Enjoy!**

_BPOV _

Jasper and I decided to take refuge in his and Alice's room. We sat on the bed in awkward silence. Jasper and I weren't the closest. I mean I felt comfortable with him but he usually shied away from me because he still blamed himself for them leaving. Maybe this tournament would make us more comfortable around each other and maybe I could easily talk to him about _things. _It was sometimes hard to talk to Edward about some human memories because he would get sad and blame himself for taking my humanity away from me. Like really who needs to eat, pee, or worse get periods and spend half your savings on buying pads over on top of that spending 6 days of your month bleeding. Geez who would want that ,when you're getting a god-like husband in exchange. Jasper sensed my uneasiness and tried to calm me.

"Bella are you alright, is there something bothering you?" asked Jasper.

When I looked over to him I saw such brotherly concern that had I been human I would've started crying.

"No Jazz, I was just thinking about some human memories" I replied.

"Would you like to share them?"

"Not now Jazz right now we need to talk strategy." I said.

"Alright, this is going to be a long week Bella so let's prepare ourselves."

"Alright for each challenge we have to no matter what try our best and cream them"

"Yeah, they're not going to suspect us because we're silent but deadly"

"Great job Jazz that was really what I wanted to hear" I said sarcastically.

We both looked at each other and burst out laughing.

--

_EMPOV_

We headed to mine and Rose's room since Bella and Jazz were going to stay in Alice's room. As soon as we entered and closed the door behind us Alice started jumping up and down in excitement.

"Hey Alice can you see who'll win"

"No because first we haven't started playing and secondly I don't want us to get eliminated."

"Fine just checking Lis" I said.

"Alright Mr. Let it Rip, let's talk strategy, fortunately I've seen what the first task was way before the rules were applied, so after this we're going to be just as clueless as the rest of them" said Alice in a business like voice.

"Alright so what's the plan" I asked.

--

_EPOV _

Rose and I made our way to my room since the others had taken the rest of the rooms. Neither Rose nor I were happy about this teaming situation. Honestly what was Carlisle thinking! Geez staying in the same is a struggle for us now stuck together for EVERYTHING for 6 days is going to be living hell!

_Damn why am I stuck with him, I would rather be with Bella even though we weren't the closest yet, it would be better than this…_

"Oh my god Rosalie You do realize I can hear what you're thinking and just for the record I am not at all happy with this arrangement either, so you can suck it up and shut your brain." I said this pinching the bridge of my nose in frustration.

"Oh I'm soo sorry" -eye roll- said Rose sarcastically

_You know what I don't care if this is difficult for you my dear brother, We are like oil and water…_

"I won't argue with you there" I said

"Why don't you ask Carlisle to change his mind?" said a frustrated Rosalie.

_You are a suck up to him and not to mention his favourite son is yo-_

"STOP right there Rose! You know just as well as me that he loves us all equally." I said getting infuriated at her arrogant attitude.

"Of course" said Rose with another eye roll.

_And you can warm Esme up just by calling her Mom; she loves it the most when _you_ say it._

"Arrgh, Rose I know this is hard for you however can we at least try to get along for the duration of this week, for BOTH our sanities" I pleaded.

"Alright fine," said Rose in a sassy tone.

"Fine let's think up of some ideas that can help us win this and get this thing done and over with so we can be with our mates once again." I said

_Ya it can't be all that difficult it is Carlisle and Esme we are talking about, They are the Gods of virtue and appropriate behaviour. _

"Agreed," I said happy that we had stopped bickering for the time being.

--

Constructive Critism is appreciated. If you have some wrongs to point out please be kind enough to tell us how to improve them instead of just telling us what the faults are!

Please leave a review and thank you for reading.


	3. The Truth is Revealed

**AN: Sorry for hte late update, we were both very busy and these challenge chappies take more itme. So from now on each update will take about 3-4 days but hardly ever more than a week. If you don't undertand smthg PM us! **

**Truth is Revealed**  
_BPOV_  
Jasper and I were just relaxing and reading some books we found lying around when Carlisle called us all to come down stairs for the first competition. I was a little worried about what this challenge will be about and of course Jasper felt the waves coming off of me and gave me an encouraging smiled and helped me calm my nerves a little before heading down stairs. This was by far the longest night of my life seeing as I was not allowed to see Edward at all until now at least. That was about the only thing I was looking forward too (but I must admit I am a little excited to see what we will be doing though I would never admit it).  
As we reached the bottom steps everyone separated to go give a quick hug and a good morning kiss to their mate.  
"Okay everyone, the first task you must complete is called The Truth is Revealed." Started Esme but before she could get any further everyone except Alice and Emmett exclaimed;  
"TRUTH?!"  
"Well yes, wait a minute how come you two are not surprised?" Questioned Carlisle, when he realized that Emmett and Alice look too serene.  
"Oh well you see Carlisle I had a vision of the first task before you forbid us from using our powers so it is technically not against any rules." explained Alice.  
"I see your point Alice so yes you safe for the time being so make sure we do not have a repeat of this because it will lead to disqualification for you _and_ Emmett" said Carlisle in a stern voice to prove that all rules were final.  
"Okay let us move on, and tell you the criteria of this challenge. First you must answer all the questions as detailed as possible. It must obviously be the truth because we will know if you are lying. We will mark the confidence and clarity of your voice. Oh and you must answer in modern day language so slang is permitted up to a point and if you cross that point you will be warned, and/or may suffer consequences." said Esme her eyebrows raised at Edward.  
I suddenly felt protective of my Edward, and Jasper raised his eyebrows at me, I shook my head and shrugged the feeling off.  
"We want you to choose a person from your team who will be answering the questions first, then write their name on this ballot and we will draw the name from this fedora." said Esme.  
All us ladies chose the men to go first so they each wrote their names on a ballot and gave them to Esme. She then drew out the names in the following order:  
Jasper  
Edward  
Emmett  
"So Jasper are you ready?" asked Carlisle.  
"Sure." replied Jasper.  
I waited in total anticipation which I knew could not be helping Jasper so I focused on calming my self.  
"All right honey, here is your question remember to add as much detail as possible and _do not_ I repeat _do not _hesitate" said Esme sweetly.  
"How do you feel when members of this family are intimate with each other?" asked Carlisle in a very straight voice.  
I felt very bad for Jazz but at the same time worried at what question I will have to face.  
"Well I feel the same way they do because….well you know why, so it is uncomfortable to say the least and it is hard to be around Alice because I don't know if I would be able to control my… emotions and that's all I really want to say." said a flustered Jasper.  
I looked over at Alice and could see that she felt very sympathetic for her husband while Jazz looked like he would have put my blushing to shame if he was able to blush.  
"Thank you Jasper now it is your turn Edward are you ready?" Asked Carlisle  
"Of course because you know for the past 107 years this is moment I've _ALWAYS _waited for." he replied while rolling his eyes.  
I couldn't help but giggle at his sarcasm and poor attitude towards this competition.  
"Ok Edward remember to speak in informal ways" reminded Esme.  
"Here is your question 'Have you ever been truly angry or extremely irritated by Bella?'" Carlisle asked.  
I was so horrified at what Edward would have to say. Even though he would've had every reason to. Jasper tried his best to help me calm down, yet at the same time I was eagerly a waiting his answer. Had I ever gotten on the non-functioning nerves of my love?  
"Are you insane Carlisle, I would never answer a question like that Bella is my angel how could I be angry with her!?" yelled a frustrated Edward.  
"Are you forfeiting this challenge and ruining your chances to win this?" asked Carlisle.  
"EDWARD IF YOU DON'T ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION I WILL MAKE YOUR WEEK WITH ME MORE THAN LIVING HELL!!" exclaimed a very angry Rosalie.  
Edward let out an exasperated sigh and said  
"_Fine_ I will answer this question but it is only because I do not wish to lose."  
"Sure" muttered Emmett.  
"OK there was this time when Bella accepted a gift from…Jacob…" he spat Jacobs name like it was human food.  
"…it was that bracelet with the wolf charm, but when I chose to give her a hand me down _thang_ I still had to _beg_ her to even _think a toot about_ accepting it, and when she found out that it was a diamond she had that Bella-ish look on her face, that usually means that she's not liking what you're doing, which just _ripped_ my quiet heart…that is it I will not say anymore." Edward finished looking down at the floor afraid to meet my eyes. But he also emphasized the words that were informal to him. I was crushed that I had put Edward through so much pain. I would surely talk to him once this challenge was over and done with.  
"Thank you Edward dear its now your turn Emmett." said Esme sweetly though she through me a subtle glance.  
"Bring it on!" said a very excited Emmett  
"Ok Emmett what is your favourite place that you and Rosalie were very intimate with each other?" asked Carlisle in an afraid tone.  
Everyone was a little worried at how straight forward Emmett would be with his answer and I could tell from Rosalie's face she was a little worried too.  
"Which to choose, which to choose there were so many times hmm maybe that time in the…no wait I got it The first time on Edward's PIANO! When we had just come to Forks." said a excited Emmett.  
I looked over at the piano in horror then at Rose to see she had a glazed look in her eyes. I turned to Edward and could tell all he wanted to do was throw the piano out the window as soon as possible.  
"The surface was so silky and smooth, and the texture of the piano was even better than our lush bed. It felt so good I remember that day ,when Rosalie wore her two piece nurse outfit it was just so darn se-" said Emmett before he was interrupted by a very appalled looking Carlisle.  
"Than you Emmett that is enough from you" said Carlisle in a warning voice making it clear that Emmett should not risk continuing. I looked over at Edward; he had an appalled look on his face. I could just about imagine the visuals Emmett was providing. Plus the visuals in Rose's head of that night? Day?  
"Emmett all I want to know is how many times you and Rosalie violated my piano?" asked Edward as calmly as he could manage in this current situation. He looked so funny I couldn't help but start to giggle.  
"Oh only 25 times Edward and that's only since 1986 before that well good times good times -smack-"I watched as Rosalie smacked Emmett in the head for being too open. At the site of all this I burst out in laughter as did Alice, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle.  
When everyone was calm once again, Esme stated they were going to start round two with the girls.  
The order now was:  
Rosalie  
Alice  
Me  
I was happy that I would not have to go first and could wait a while to prepare my self for the forth coming torture.  
"Alright Rosalie are you ready?" questioned Esme.  
"Whatever" said a bored looking Rosalie.  
"Name something about each member of this family that you like and dislike and remember to include as much detail as possible." said Carlisle as he waited for her response.  
"Where to begin," wondered Rosalie as she thought of who to start with. I was afraid at what she would say about me.  
She stood thinking, but I suddenly heard a snarl rip from Edward's throat, he looked like the Angel of Death, his angelic face with murderous eyes.  
"I'll start off with Edward, the positive qualities, what I like about Edward is his gentle nature towards women, the depth of his care for those he loves, and of course that he can play the piano. When my brother was born I wanted him to be able to play an instrument, preferably a piano" She sighed in a dream like state.  
I looked at Edward he looked so happy, and immediately his crooked smile turned into a scowl. Rosalie just smiled angelically.  
"The bad things about Edward are as follows because I can't choose one, so Edward is overprotective, rude, annoying, always listening to people's private thoughts, obsessive, tenacious, thick headed dipstick, he such a keister—"  
"That's enough Rose, you shouldn't be speaking like that about your partner, and when we said that we only wanted a few things, we were serious!" Esme said sternly.  
"Sorry, alright next I'll talk about Bella, I like her compassion, selflessness, how she put up with me, when I was so rude to her, her trust in others as well as her care for those she loves. I'm happy that Bella is happy with Edward and I'm glad that I have her for a sister but if it was up to me I would've choose to stay human and bear children!" She stopped and took an unneeded breath. I would bet every pair of shoe in my closet with out any regret that she'd been trying to get this off her shoulders for a while.  
" Next Alice, I love her optimistic behaviour, her taste in clothing is remarkable… there really isn't anything that I dislike of you. About Jasper I like how he can make me feel calm and relaxed but at the same time I don't like it because I _want _to be angry at times, but usually I'm happy that you can make me feel calm. Carlisle, although it may seem that I'm ungrateful at times but you must truly know that I'm very happy that you changed me, even if your intentions were for me to be someone's mate. I could never hate or dislike you for anything. And Esme I think I love you more than I loved my human mother, you're perfect for everything and its as if you were born to be a mom, I could never hate you for anything. And finally you Emmett, well even though you are an idiot, fool, childlike, numbskull, and a nitwit, your mine and I love you forever and always."  
As Rosalie finished the whole room stared at her in awe, Esme came over to hug her and kiss her forehead, Carlisle gave her a tight hug and patted her hair. Jasper came and touched her arm and gave a smile, Alice jumped her and gave her a huge kiss. Emmett swept her off her feet and twirled her in the air. Only Edward and I were left and Rose avoided looking at us, I thought she was guilty for what she said, but I wasn't unhappy with her so I went up to her and held her hands in mine gave her beatific smile and hugged her. She was my sister no matter what, she was my family and perhaps what she said might've affected me if I didn't have Edward to love. Then Edward joined the group hug and said,  
"I'm sorry I'm such a keister Rose, I'll try to work on it" He said with a smile.  
Rosalie looked around the room and gave us all a "to kill for smile".  
"Okay Alice you're next, your question is, have you ever walked away from a major sale that was to die for? Oh and you must answer the 5 W's _and_ how. Understand?" Said Esme.  
"Okay, I'm ready!" Said an enthusiastic Alice.  
I laughed at her forwardness to the challenge, though I would think this was some what of a challenge for her all the same.  
"Okay so yes I have unfortunately walked away from the best designer runway sale ever and I still regret it. It happened in 2003, Paris during fashion week and it starred Valentino's newest designs of the 60's fashion and there was this _beautiful_ dress with the_ cutest_ heels to match! So let me describe the "to die for dress"; it was a whiter shade of pale and it was styled in the 60's trend it had a sweeping neck line that stopped just under the bust line and was halter style with a thick silky white band under the bust. The dress flowed out in 2 part ruffles before it finally touched the ground. The ruffles were translucent but had a thick band at the end of each ruffle. _Oh my_ _god _just thinking about it makes me shudder that I never got my hands on it. Oh and the heels to match were champagne coloured, open toed stilettos with a band wrapping just above the ankle and toped off with these 2 topaz coloured jewels behind the band." Alice stopped to take a minute to get over the fact that she will never own the dress.  
" And the reason that I could never…" she said through her teeth, throwing Carlisle a dirty look. "…was because, Carlisle froze all my credit cards so I had no access to any of my 20 cards. I didn't even have enough cash on me." Alice said in a slightly depressed tone.  
"Wait why did Carlisle cancel your cards anyways, Alice?" I asked in a confused tone.  
"Well…I kind of was supposed to wash this stain away from one of Carlisle's suits but I thought it would be best just to get a new one so kind of maybe sorta threw it out." said Alice in a rush. However I didn't see why he would react so harshly for one suit I mean she throws my clothes out all the time and even though I didn't like it I would never go to those extremes. Seeing the confused look on my face Alice continued her confession.  
"Well he didn't really care about the suit its just he had a family heirloom in the pocket and we all had to go to Michigan and search the dump for hours until we finally recovered it, honestly it was the most revolting thing I ever had to do" said Alice with a shudder  
"Amen to that" said Rosalie with a disgusted look on her face.  
"Oh I see now…wait Alice don't you still have to describe how you walked away from the sale" I asked suspiciously.  
"Um… well Jasper and Emmett had to drag me away from the sale because I only found out about my credit card issue after I arrived at the sale. I know I was shocked that I didn't see it coming but I was imagining myself in that dress. I was yelling at Valentino to give me the dress and shoes and I would pay him as soon as possible however he just thought I was a crazed freak and called security to help Jasper and Emmett to drag me out of there and back onto the plane." explained Alice.  
"Ohh but Rose and Bella you should have seen the other dresses there was this perfect tube sequined full length dress with gloves for you Rose and Bella there was the perfect blazer skirt com-" but she never finished her sentence because Esme told her to stop and that it was time to move on to me.  
"Well Bella dear, are you ready for your question and the last question of the day?" asked Esme.

"Yes" hoping that no one could see through my confident façade.

"Well actually your question isn't really a question at all, you see for the truth is revealed Esme and I decided that since Edward can't read your mind," I looked over at Edward and saw a smug smile on his face I didn't understand why though, "we decided that Edward would ask you a question and you must answer it truthfully with again as much detail as possible is that alright with you Bella?"

"Um… I don't really have a choice do I?"

"No way lil sis you _have _to answer cuz it'll be funny to watch you squirm!!" Emmett laughed.

I looked over at Edward I had gotten quite well at 'persuading' him and smiled an innocent smile. He winked at me and went on ahead and asked knowing that I couldn't say no to him.

"Bella I want to know why did you accept everything so easily when Jacob gave it to you, but not when I or anyone of my family gives it to you?"

I hesitated before answering, I didn't want to hurt his feelings and honestly speaking I didn't know how to answer. I looked over at everyone's curious faces waiting, expecting me to answer. I finally sighed and looked at my God while saying,

"The reason I accepted everything form Jacob so easily is because…," I paused , "… because you give me so much and I could never give you anything in return that would compensate for it. Your love for me was the greatest thing, I never understood why you loved me, I was so plain looking and weak and you could do nothing because I was so fragile. When I couldn't give you anything it made me feel as though I wasn't your level which hurts because it was more than enough that you loved me but you giving me more on top of that was something I felt awkward with. I always thought I didn't deserve to stand beside you. I felt so self conscious during the wedding too. Every one there looked so beautiful and here I was the human marrying the vamp. A human marrying a vamp who was undoubtedly the most gorgeous man on Earth and who every female there had eyes for. I couldn't contest with that. They could all give you so so _so _much more than I ever could. It was impossible for me to accept anything from you." I suddenly stopped. Had I been human I would've started crying, I could already feel a lump in my throat. I finally brought up enough courage to look up at him and saw the beautiful smoldering topaz eyes that glowed with love. It felt as if we were the only ones in the world; this was the same feeling I had on Esme's Island. I wanted to go and hug him and touch him and kiss him and all the other things a woman does to the man she loves. Then suddenly I felt a numbing feeling and my attention was drawn to Jasper, he gave me a warning look, we really weren't allowed to do much with our spouses with out getting a warning. I smiled at Edward who smiled at me and walked over and gave me a hug and just held me close to his body. Esme and Carlisle smiled and their smile told the most beautiful things in the world.

"Thank you Bella." Esme said kindly.

"We've had a change in our rules." Every looked wary as Carlisle said this. What more could they possible force upon us.

"Yes we've decided that we will announce the winning team at the end of each challenge ." Added Esme.

"So the winners of this round based on content, descriptions, confidence, and tone are…." Started Carlisle

"Let it rip." Finished Esme.  
A round of cheers erupted from both Alice and Emmett and they truly looked excited, that meant that Alice hadn't seen into the future. Every one clapped for them with a unhappy face. I walked over to Jasper.

"I'm sorry Bella, I should've said more but I couldn't explain it." Apologized Jasper.

"Hey it's okay Jasper, I was kinda scared of what question I would get, plus the question you got wasn't exactly easy." I said and gave him a hug.

"Alright if you're done celebrating then, we've also re thought the challenges, and we have decided that the winning team of each challenge will choose the next task. So Emmett and Alice you two have the rest of tonight to think of a challenge and present it tomorrow." Explained Carlisle.

Everyone walked to either their room, or the piano in Edward's case, to the X-Box 360 in Emmett's, Rosalie to the bathroom to retouch her make up, and Alice went to her closet. Jasper asked me if I wanted to go hunting with him and I accepted.


	4. Gettin' down n' Dutty

**Disclaimer: You can watch the video's of these songs at your own risk on you tube. We just wanted to do smthg out there so don't judge us based on this! Otherwise enjoy the chapter, it's a little shorter because it's in pairs! Photos on profile on the female costumes.**

**Getin' down n' Dutty! **

EMPOV

"Alice do you have any ideas on the challenge we choose, okay I was thinking about…"

"Wait Emmett let's not be so predictable, let's do something they won't expect"

"But Alice this is US! We have to if we don't, then we'll defame our names"

"Hmm I see your point so what did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking about Dirty Dancing!"

"So yeah who ever has the best routine wins, it's like a dance off. They'll get 10 minutes to discuss and quickly make a routine, that sound good?" Asked Alice.

"All right then that sounds great and we'll choose the songs" I said very excited.

"Should we get a head start in planning a routine?" I asked my sister wondering if that would be against the rules.

"No Emmett that would be unfair if we get more time than them so I guess we can think of it separately but we can not put the ideas together until the beginning the competition.

--

BPOV

Another night without Edward, and it didn't get any easier and to top it off I could feel the loneliness off of jasper because he also missed Alice. We had discussed what Alice and Emmett would have chosen and came to the conclusion that it was going to be BAD so we mentally prepared our selves for the worst.

"Alright everyone, please come downstairs." called Esme.

"Time for Let it Rip to announce the competition of the day. Alice. Emmett. Please come to the front and explain your challenge." said Carlisle.

"Okay, well the challenge we chose is…" they stopped for a dramatic pause.

"Dirty Dancing!" the exclaimed together.

All of us looked at them in shock. Jazz and I were right to think that they would choose something so out there. When no one said anything, Emmett continued to explain the rules.

"The winning team will be which ever team has the best routine and can really shake that _thang_!"

"Plus we've taken the courtesy to decide your songs for you and you have ten minutes to make up the routine and the best thing is that you can dance with your mate but only one person form each team will be marked. We've decided that the girls will be marked" Said Alice.

I through her a dirty glance because she knew I couldn't do this. Instantly Edward came to stand beside me and whispered "don't worry love we can do this, let's show them what we got"

I whispered back in an afraid tone. I heard Emmett yell let's get down n' dutty!! As we were getting ready to leave Alice called us back and said that she was about to announce the songs that we were suppose to dance too. Personally I thought it was more humping that dancing.

"Alright Emmett and Rose you'll be dancing to… Curious by Danny Fernandez" Exclaimed Alice in her soprano high voice.

"Edward and Bella you'll be dancing to Cyclone by Baby Bash" she informed us.

I gasped I knew that song, I'd heard it before and it was so disgusting and the video ugh was just plain gross.

"Jasper and I will dance to Pop Lock and Drop by Huey…Bella you're first then Rose and of course the best for last will be for last, US!!

_**TEN MINUTES LATER **_

RPOV

We heard Carlisle call us down when our ten minuets were over. I was ready and very confident that I was going to win this with Emmett by my side or should I say behind me.

Bella and Edward were to go first. I was excited to see this because ever since she became a vampire their nights had always been very "time consuming", they thought that they were giving Emmett and I a run for our money.

Bella and Edward walked downstairs. Bella wearing a blue and black tunic top with half leggings and black closed heels, on top of her clothes was a black trench coat. Edward was wearing button down blue shirt with medium tight black jeans. His accessories consisted of jazz hat tilted to the side and a simple silver chain.

"Are you ready?" Asked Esme she sounded scared for them and Bella looked unusually pale for a vamp. I heard Edward whisper _Bella more than half the moves, you though up of, why are you backing out now? _He asked _because I wasn't anticipating this_ she answered back. Oh so Bella thought up of these moves. Hmm this could get interesting.

Edward stood off to the side with his crooked grin and Bella was center stage and she began to swirl her hips then very slowly and very silkily she removed her trench coat while swaying to the music. Bella danced solo for the first two verses then on the third verse Edward walks in imitating a gangster walk and when Baby Bash says _Now look at that pepper on the back of that bumper_ he walks behind her and smacks her bum. She spun around to face him and unbuttons the top two buttons of his shirt and turns back around doing the car against his body.

Edward has one arm around her waist with his free hand he's doing his gagster hand moves. For the rest of the dance Bella did some belly dancing when ever _cyclone _was said and she ground and wound and bubbled on Edward. By the end of the song half of Edward's shirt was open. Every now and then Edward would run his hands up and down her side. The finale was when Bella turned around and at the final _cyclone _grinded up against6 Edward facing him and Edward in perfect sync did the same. As soon as the song ended Bella ran up stairs in embarrassment and to change. Edward slowly followed after her but only after Carlisle warned about _doing _anything other than changing. Emmett added keyword being doing.

"Edward you and Bella have two minutes to change before we send Emmett to drag you out" Said Esme.

"Yeah I'll never let you live it down" Said Emmett.

I think Bella and Edward were very good but because Bella never liked dancing there was some stiffness. As Bella and Edward made their way down Emmett and I made our way upstairs to change into are costumes.

_BPOV _

I was flushed from the intense dancing routine with Edward. I was shocked that I was the one that created the dance and actually went along with it. Now it was time for Rosalie and Emmett to dance. I could hear muffled laughter from upstairs. They made their way downstairs and I just stared in awe at Rose. She was wearing a Black jumper skort by Anna Sui with knee high leather stilettos boots. As the music started Rosalie was standing there with a wine glass in her hand and Emmett walked in lip syncing to the first part. Rosalie began to sway her head and grind down to the floor. Suddenly Emmett was solo on stage was breaking dancing to

_standin' over there  
actin' like it ain't about to go down.  
And maybe, if I take you back to my place then  
just maybe _

Then Rosalie was back on stage giving him hungry looks. He walked over to her when the _i can put my hands on your beautiful body,_ part came on he actually rode his hands up her body form her hips to her upper chest. She then turned around when _makin' love night and day baby it's about to go down _came on and oh my gawd She actually leaned back and Emmett was half way on op of her. This was a pose that one should never try. When the Curious refrain came on Rose and Emmett were basically gyrating against each other. After more of Emmett's break dancing and Rose's sensuous moves that were smooth the song ended and their end pose was that Emmett got down on his knees and Rose had her hands on his head with her legs a foot apart sticking bum out.

Compared to mine she better handled these moves; I know I was a bit jittery and I had fun doing it with Edward. Next was Alice's turn and Jasper and her went upstairs to change. A few minutes later they came back down stairs with Alice wearing a Striped Sequin number by Jovani. Jasper was really styling the gangster look. He had black baggy jeans tied at his thighs exposing dark blue boxers that had dollar signs on them. He wore a gold jersey that matched Alice's dress. Jasper was wearing big sunglasses with a gold cap t hat had bunny ears sticking out of them.

As the music started As the music started Jasper waved his hands in a vertical motions if depicting a come here. He was using more wrist motion than finger motion. Alice had her back to the audience and was winding her rear. I must admit it looked good. She did a side to side wave while on the ground. Jasper was still lip syncing and doing hand motions but I could see that his jeans weren't holding up. Then the_ pop lock and drop it_ part came of and Alice very gracefully popped her hip and locked and dropped to the ground. Jasper right behind her was in perfect sync with her. Jasper then began to do a soldier boy move I really didn't what these moves were called. Alice began to do a body wave against Jasper.

Then they went down for their second pop lock and drop it Jasper's jeans started slipping down. He attempted to stop them by lifting his knee up and it was too late because Alice began to drop and Jasper was there fluster and couldn't move then it happened. Alice went down Jasper tried to go down with her but his knees banged against rear. We all heard a thunderous sound, like the one when they play base ball. Alice fell and she screamed

"JASPER!!"

"I'm sorry Alice they were falling, I told you this wasn't going to work"

Luckily the argument was stopped by very appalled looking Carlisle and Esme.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale pull up your pant NOW" Yelled Esme.

Every one noticed that in the excitement Jasper had let go of his pants and they were around his ankles now. Every one was holding in their laughter because no one wanted Alice's wrath on them. Alice stormed upstairs and jasper followed. They came down separately and Jasper came to site by me and Edward. Alice was busy talking to Carlisle about the little malfunction. Jasper whispered to me

"I'm really glad that I'm not going to see her for the rest of the week, otherwise I might not live!"

"It's okay Jazz you still did well, you looked the best out there among the men!"

He flashed me a grateful smile. Carlisle called us to his attention.

"Every one we have decided on the winners" He said.

We all stood waiting.

"The winners are 'Constipation and Diarrhea don't mix'" announced Esme.

"Although Bella and Edward were close, Rosalie was a bit better when it came to smoothness" Carlisle explained.

Rose came to Edward and Edward looked at me and said

"Sorry love you'll get em' next time"

I flashed him a smile, because to me it didn't matter and I myself thought that Rosalie was better.

"Edward and Rosalie you have all night to decide on the next challenge"


	5. Dare

**Disclaimer: Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
Twilight's not ours  
so you can't sue! **

**  
Now disclaimer on the disclaimer cuz it ain't mine either! But anyways this story was written by both IFeelYourPainAndJoy as well as Fanpyre go to our profile and check out our Twilight site. Who knows we might even be friends with you guyz!! **

**AN: KK this is important Edward drank from an expecting Mountain Lion who was stoned so he is kinda high in this chapter. This is our excuse for why Edward and other character's are OOC. And yes the rest of the Cullens drank from expecting mother animals. It was mating season so there! Also guys let's try to make the review count 28 and then we'll post the next chapter. The next one is going to be Hilarious and Eddi-kins will be rocking female accessories! **

**Any resemblance to persons living or dead is purely co-incidental!**

**  
Dare  
**_EPOV _

_  
_"I think we should do something easy so we can win this round" said Rose still proud of the fact that she won the dirty dancing challenge. Personally I think Bella was just sensuous and all Rose did was rub her self against Emmett. It was they're way of taking care of their repression that they had been feeling for these past two days. Whoa vertical sex without intercourse.

"Sure Rosalie it doesn't matter I just want to get this competition done so that…"

"…you can go to your Bella and take out everything you were feeling during the dance huh Edward, we're a team and I also know that we are like oil and water and don't agree on anything but that doesn't mean that you give me no input" Rosalie finished my sentence in a rant.

"Ugh fine something easy would be like eating food?" I asked.

"No way, we'd actually have to consume that vile food that smells like bile, and actually hold it down until this hell is over"

"Language Rose" Yelled Esme from the other room.

"Fine Rose would you care to enlighten me with your opinion?" I asked annoyed at her.

"Well the easiest thing would be dare, I think, we're both brave so we can handle it"

"Well I suppose, but wouldn't the others think we're cowards for choosing dare?" I asked because I knew Emmett would never let me live this down.

"No because the dares are going to be very difficult and hopefully some of them will back out"

"Alright then let's go tell Carlisle and Esme it's almost time" I said.

--

_BPOV  
_My love came down with Rosalie.

"Everyone we have decided that our challenge will be dare" Rosalie announced with her hands in the air like a dictator.

"That's it?" complained Emmett.

"We put up with truth and besides we haven't explained the rules or the dares yet, so back off." defended Edward. I had never seen him defend Rosalie, it didn't feel right.

"The rules are that which ever team has the most completed dares for the Amount of time we have decided, there's no veto power and Edward and I decide on your dares. If you fail to do a dare you are forfeited but the other member of your team can still play. Carlisle and Esme will choose the winners based on which team completed the most dares. Oh and Carlisle and Esme will choose dares for us." Rosalie explained.

"Alright I'm sure every one has understood are we ready to begin?" asked Carlisle.  
A chorus of yes's ensued from us and we began.

"Alice I choose you first, your dare is to cut up all your credit cards and donate your summer wardrobe to Goodwill" declared Rosalie.  
The look on Alice's face was so shocked; she looked like she was traumatized.

"No freaking way am I doing that, you know my summer wardrobe has my best clothes from all the best designers. Emmett I am not willing to give up my credit cards for this stupid challenge, its not worth it at all!" shrieked Alice.

"So do you forfeit Alice?" asked Edward looking smug.

"Hell ya!!" Alice yelled.

If they could hit Alice on the nerve and make her back out what will they do to me, especially Edward since he knew all my weaknesses I thought nervously.

"Emmett you're up"

"Bring in on Eddie!" Emmett said.

"You have to dress up as cupid, diaper and all and stop the first car you see and talk to the person and ask them who they want to hook up with. You have to converse with that person for at least 10 minutes."

"Easy peasy lemon squeezy!" Said Emmett very cheesily I knew he was taking that quote form 'The greatest game ever played'  
Rose just rolled her eyes and flashed up and down the stairs with the costume in her hand. In one hand she held a huggies wet protection largest size (for the chubby babies) diaper with little Mickey mouse designs on the front and back. In the other hand she held a red bow and arrow as well as white sparkly wings. She helped Emmett into the costume of course Emmett insisted on dressing up in front of us so the boys covered our eyes. Though I knew we did not want to peek. Finally he was in costume and we saw the most appalling sight in the universe. His thighs were covered in black curly hair. I knew he had not done his bikini line in a while, he was lucky that he was guy and didn't have to worry about that. Well neither did I …now atleast.

--

All of us were hiding behind something while Emmett waited at the curb of the road for the first car to come. From a distance a Chevrolet Corvette Z06 sports car. We all assumed that it would be a young person but what we saw was just surprising for Vampire or human. Emmett waved the car to stop and out walked a person wearing a hot pick tunic top with a calf length black skirt and black heeled boots. She had a hot pink scarf around her neck and big round black sunglasses. The outfit was truly something that Alice would be proud of. I heard Alice gasp from the tree beside mine when she saw the site before us. This lady was very fashionable for her age. She had white curly hair and wrinkled skin. All in all she looked like an 80 year old. Jasper could feel the tension coming off Emmett for sure and my thoughts were confirmed when we heard Jasper snickering from behind a bush.

The old lady walked towards Emmett and traced a hot pink finger nail across the side of his face.  
"Well hello there honey, what may I ask were you doing here dressed to kill?" she coughed.

"Um…Oh ya well as you can see I'm Cupid and I'm here to help you find your dream man so who would he be, that lucky ol…man.?" It took all my strength to not burst out laughing when he went from flustered to embarrassed.

"Oh that lucky man would be… you, sexy!" wheezed the old lady while placing the palms of her hands on his chest.  
Five minutes had passed so Emmett still had to survive another five minutes.  
The old lady stood there with a dreamy look in her eyes standing on her tip toes.

"Well please introduce yourself" said Emmett and I was sure if he could he would for sure be sweating up a storm.

"Well I'm Candy Sarah Pucker but you can call me anythang you want suga'" she said while puckering her lips at Emmett.  
I was so close to falling out of my tree.

"um it's okay I would rather call you Candy." said a flustered Emmett. It was quite a site seeing a big guy like Emmett act embarrassed. Unfortunately for us and fortunately for Emmett his time was up and Rosalie who had seen more than enough came out and save Emmett's ass.

"Oh there you are my cupid, ready to go to those _play rehearsals_? Oh and sorry lady if he was bothering you." Spat Rosalie venomously.  
"Yup we better leave thanks for your time um Candy." Said Emmett thrilled that he was finally free.

"Anytime suga' you know which car to look for…here's my number.." said the old lady trying but not succeeding to sound sexy. Candy wrote the number across Emmett's chest with black ink before he got a chance to stop her. I was practically suffocating from all my laughter. I could feel Edward shaking beside me and see Alice jumping up and down while the bush underneath her was also shaking from Jazz's laughter.

"Ok that is enough there _Candy_ if you know what is good for you; you would stay away from my _husband_" enunciated Rosalie.  
The old lady huffed at Rose while giving Emmett a parting wink, and then sped away in her corvette. As soon as she was a safe distance away Rose scrubbed the number off of Emmett's chest while the rest of us laughed like there was no tomorrow.

"So Emmett what was it like to be hit on by an 80 year old?" asked Edward trying to keep a straight face. By the looks of it Jazz and Edward where _never_ going to let Emmett live this one down.

"SHUT UP EDWARD! Lets see if you can handle _your_ dare okay. At least I had enough courage to do my dare and _succeed" _said Emmett.

--

Once we were back in the house Rosalie announced it was my turn to die of this torture.

"Bella you must… POLE DANCE! In the outfit that Alice chooses for you and for 5 minutes. Understand?" asked Rosalie with a smirk on her face.  
Even for a vampire it took me minute to register what she just told me. Well I guess I had to do this because deep down I really want to win as much as everyone else and on the bright side atleast it is not in front of strangers but even with that the bad side was really over powering the good side oh well I guess It couldn't be as bad as what happened to Emmett. Not wanting to disappoint Jasper either I took a deep breath and said,

"FINE, if I must, to win this thing." In the same second Alice ran upstairs and was back in the next second holding something pink.

"Okay this is a vineyard vixen costume, now go get ready." Said Alice.  
I groaned but retreated to the bathroom to get changed.

--

_EPOV  
_I watched my angel come back into the room, dressed to kill. Alice came into the room with a large pole and fixed it in the centre of the room. Then the room became a dazzling blue with some green. Suddenly Lil' Wayne blasted from the stereo. Lollipop started and I saw Bella with a lot of expression on her face warp her right leg around the silver pole and turn her body along with it. Then she stood behind the pole with her legs about a foot apart and leaned into the pole chest first. It was very hard to resist when she did something like that. I remember our first time when she became a vampire, and how our emotions took over. It went on like this for a few minutes while she danced and I tried my hardest to be the gentleman I was deep down. Then the _call me so I can make it juicy for ya_ part came on and she had her back to us and did a backward body roll especially sticking out her behind. I never knew she had the ability to dance like that. I thought the very presence of her was seductive but know this is something I wouldn't mind experiencing the next time we had alone tim- NO Edward think nice thoughts and appropriate thoughts but I just could not hold back any longer. I was about to walk towards her when I felt a hand on my back. I didn't realize that I had actually gotten up. I turned around to find Carlisle touching my shoulders and Emmett quite enjoying the scene before him.

"No son. You have to control yourself. This is the most vital thing after you have learned to control your bloodlust" Said Carlisle with such a straight face that I might've laughed had it not been me.  
The song finished and the room was back to being white again as opposed to blue an emerald. I relaxed and sat down not for even a second taking my eyes of Bella. Alice stood up and took the pole upstairs followed by Bella who probably wanted to change. I growled as she reached the first step She turned around, looked at me and quickly ran upstairs to change before I could jump her. I heard Emmett and Jasper laughing . But all I could think of was …I couldn't think the image of Bella pole dancing was blurring everything else. I felt a hand on me and saw Rose starting a conversation to distract me. It took me awhile to understand what she was saying. I heard the end of her sentence it was something like

"Remember that you are a gentleman please try to control yourself."  
With that thought I took a deep breath and came to my senses as Bella made her way downstairs in a huge Cherokee hoodie and loose Nike tracks. The only clothes she had of her choice.

"wow love that was quite something oh and sorry for the way I behaved when you were on the stairs" I said not wanting her to think that the growl meant anything besides the truth that she was the only who can make me feel _that _way.  
"Its okay Eddie but I don't think I will ever do that ever again and please lets not talk about what just happened either." She said. Of course since I could deny her nothing I agreed.

"Wow Bella and that's all I am allowed to say" Said Emmett while receiving a smack from Rose and a growl from me.  
Bella sat down next to and quietly said, " Can we please move on"  
_  
BPOV  
_"Of course love. Okay it is now your turn Jasper are you ready?" asked Edward.

" Why not, I'm already dead you can't expect me commit suicide…wait no you can" Said Jasper.

"Your dare is that you must go to a rehab center in Seattle where people that are addicted to drugs or are emotionally distressed you must stay and converse with one of them for 15 minutes" Explained Edward.

--

We arrived at the "Joe Jacob John's Joggling Jocund Sanatorium" located in front of the Piano Place where Edward goes to get his piano tuned. Jasper sucked in a deep breath and began walking towards the overly cheery garden of J5S. The garden was aligned with hot pink flowers with little lily's. He entered the building and the rest of us followed.

We walked into the room and Edward convinced the guard to let a patient come out so the doctor can see her. The guard sent out a petite girl with straight long hair with almond shaped eyes. She looked to normal that Jasper relaxed for a moment thinking this was some minor case but I saw the look on Edward's face and knew that it wasn't.

The pretty girl who looked to be about 16 walked to Jasper shyly. Not even once looking at him. Jasper looked at her and flinched back. This girl must be in real pain. The guard left us with Jasper and the girl. We stood against the wall while the two sat down. The girl sat right next to Jasper almost touching him.

"Hello what's your name?"

She looked at Jasper as if he should be here and not her.

"Well my name is Jasper Hale, and I'll be your counseling doctor for a while"

"My name is Nadia" the girl said quietly.

"That's a very nice name so what are you doing here?"

"Shouldn't you know?"

"Um…well I'm filling in and your file didn't arrive at the office on time I don't really…"

The girl looked as though she was about to cry. She lifted her head and noticed Edward then she screamed out" He killed him he killed my L"

She ran toward and started hitting and pulling at his hair. We all looked shocked. Carlisle stepped forward to calm her down but I got to her before. I pulled her away as gently as I could and explained;

"Nadia this is Edward Cullen and he isn't your murderer. I'm so sorry that he was killed but I can assure you that my Edward didn't kill him."

Jasper stepped in and took Nadia by her shoulder and we could all see that she visibly calmed down. Then just as fast she turned hyper as soon as she saw Alice. Alice was stiff and ready incase Nadia attacked her.

With eyes as wide as a child in a toy store Nadia exclaimed;

"_Coooookkeeeessss_"

She looked at Alice's hair then her pale skin. I'm pretty sure Alice reminded her of an Oreo cookie.

"Nadia how bout we sit down and talk to you" soothed Jasper.

They both went to sit down and Jasper asked her who L was and who killed him.

"Well you see L was the man I truly adored. And… and his murderer was that vile Kira also known as Light. Light Yagami looked just like that man over there with the auburn hair. –shudder- I had a friend once who thought that _thing _had nice hair ugh I bet she was a part of the murder… that backstabbing Light lover…"she said all this as if it was the world ending and it was her best friend's fault they were all going to die.

-wait did she call the people L and Light? Something is wrong with that…hmm I guess I can see why she is here now.

"Oh L and Light are from a graphic novel. According to the flash backs she is having in her mind. Wow I can't believe she is in love with a fictional character." Said Edward so only us vampires could hear.

"Ah I see, well Nadia that man over there is not Light and he didn't kill any humans or fictional characters." Jazz said trying to get her to understand.

"He's NOT FICTIONAL he's not fictional, he is not FICTIONAL!" screamed Nadia

"I want my COOKIES! Give me my COOKIES-" in that same minute she ran too Alice and bit her arm as hard as she could. After a few seconds of shock Alice pulled away not even scratched while Nadia lost her two front teeth. Jazz called the guard and said that their session was officially over.

"Come now Nadia lets take you to your happy place. Sorry Dr. Hale" said the guard trying to calm Nadia and take her away.

"It's quite alright and I thank you for letting us meet her." Said Jasper as we all got up to leave and continue our challenge. Once we were outside we burst out laughing cuz Jazz started fanning himself probably because of the emotion overload.

"Well Jazz so far we are in the lead because we both completed our tasks fully and are free for the rest of the day." I said trying to find the bright side.

"Thank god." Muttered Jasper.

--

"Okay Rosalie it is your turn; Carlisle and I have decided that you must dye your hair and beautiful shade of green with purple polka dots for the remainder of this until we say you can remove the dye."

"WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE SAYING. HAVE YOU GONE INSANE FROM THAT TRIP TO REHAB. MUST YOU GO BACK FOR YOUR OWN THERAPY SEESION WHITH THE HALLUSANIST NADIA!" yelled a very pissed Rose.

"Language Rosalie, You can always forfeit the challenge." Said Esme in a stern voice.

"Ugh I can't believe I am saying this but fine I will go threw with this insanity." Huffed Rosalie.

"You can do this Rose." I cheered trying to ease some of her stress.

ONE HOUR LATER…

"Ladies, and gentleman oh and you too Emmett I will like to present Rosalie with her new hair-do" said Alice from the top of the stairs.

"Hey why I am not counted among the gentlemen?" pouted Emmett.

"Because you are too childish to fit into that category. Oh and Rose you can come down now" Explained Alice.

"I can't believe I am doing this and just for future reference we will never speak for this week ever again. Also if you crack even one joke that means you too Emmett I will demolish you car to pieces and you will suffer walking everywhere at a human pace oh and Bella since you don't care about cars I will give you the most pain full make over in the history of pain full makeovers are we at an understanding?" said Rosalie in a no kidding what so ever type of voice. We all nodded while Alice rolled her eyes and said "they nodded to your terms so I guess they agree with you so please can you come out already." Said Alice with no patients left in her voice.

We all looked at the top of the stair case and saw Rosalie with the green hair and purple polka dots tied up in to a pony tale. If it was any one else you would have probably fainted at the site before you eyes however I don't know how but Rosalie made it look bad but not revolting. Seriously who can really style such a wacky colour combination.

"Okay everyone stop staring and get on with the final dare of the day and Edward if you back out after I had to go threw with this atrocity I will make your torture so horrible that alone time Bella will not be possible… lets just leave it at that" said Rosalie.

I could tell that Emmett was dyeing to say something but losing his jeep was really not worth it.

"Rosalie stop with the threats. Now Edward you must go out wearing only Speedo's and walk to Joe Jacob John's Joggling Jocund grocery store and buy a carton of eggs." Said Carlisle.

"Fine Carlisle if I must." said Edward.

For a moment I was sad for Edward but then I thought hey I get to see him in only Speedo's what's wrong with that.

"Okay I'll be right back with your clothes…or the lack there of" Alice said

"Nothing funky Alice" warned Edward.

Alice came down with a simple black pair of Speedos and Edward ran into the Powder Room and came out looking like a model that just popped out of a swimsuit calendar. The black contrasting against his pale skin. The trail of bronze hair form his belly button to his hips looked beautiful.

"Okay let's get this done and over with" Edward said breaking me out of my reverie.

We all stood by the window and were going to follow Edward once he was a safe distance away. Edward left and we stared out the window. Then suddenly from behind a tree a familiar hot pink tunic top and a black skirt came to view. Followed by white hair and wrinkly skin. If we as vampires squinted our eyes we could see Candy's corvette. Poor Edward didn't know what was happening. The woman was too far away from him for him to hear her thoughts. Then she got into her corvette and drove to him. She pulled up beside him and Edward finally realized who it was.

We heard her say;

"Well hello there sweet _cheeks_"

"Um.. hello ma'am" Edward said smoothly, always the gentleman my husband was.

_EPOV _

" Well hello there sweet _cheeks_" Said the Candy woman. Ugh the thoughts in her head were atrocious, she wasn't thinking about the same cheeks as I was.

"Um… hello ma'am" I said I didn't want to be rude.

"Are you related to Cupid by any chance?" Candy asked.

"Um…" I wasn't sure if I should give Emmett away.

"…I'm not allowed to disclose that type of Info to you, I'm sorry" I replied.

"That's alright suga' he was taken but my my my you are a _fiiine thang by gawd_" Candy said in a Texas twang but her thought included me and her under the stars having dinner. Little did she know that I can have her for dinner but her blood would taste just as old as her wrinkly skin.

"Lady…" I started.

"You can call me Candy… Candy Sarah _Pucker_" She puckered her lips as she said her last name.

"Candy what are you doing on my property" I asked. Then I read her brain

_If I just get close to him and touch him he'll stay and Ohh I wonder how that pale skin will under my hands._ I was terrified. She'd imagined herself _running_ her hands across my chest that's when the instincts kicked in… I ran. Screw being a gentleman. I slammed the door open and bolted the lock.

"I am not doing this, no way" I yelled.

"Alright every one we will announce the winners as soon as Edward comes down" Announced Esme.

I flashed down and waited, Rosalie shot me a death glare but her thoughts betrayed her.

_S'okay Edward I would've ran too_.

"The winners are by default 'Silent but Deadly' because they are the only ones who completed the dares they were given, so Jasper and Bella once again you have all night to think up of a challenge" Said Carlisle and we all parted and went to our rooms. I wanted to hunt but was too afraid of who I might find waiting outside.

We heard Jasper and Bella cheer in their room and begin planning.


	6. Opposite Dressing

**READ IMPORTANT:**

This chapter may be a bit confusing due to the fact we'll be switching POV's during the challenge so plz bear with us and if u have any questions feel free to PM us! And we are also environmental people!

**Opposite Dressing**

_BPOV_

"Ya Jazz, I can't believe we won!" I exclaimed. I was sure that Emmett and Alice would win because they are really out going unlike us. I still couldn't believe that I pole danced. I kind of feel dirty.

"Ya I know I was shocked too, and by the emotion in the room I could tell that every one else was also shocked." said Jasper.

"Okay I guess we have to choose the challenge then…hmm what should we do?" I wondered out loud.

"Well maybe we could do opposite dressing." said Jasper deep in thought.

"It sounds good but explain it some more." I said my curiosity climbing.

"Well you have to dress the total opposite of what you usually do, so we guys would have to dress like girls and the girls have to dress like guys…but for you I guess you would have to dress like a totally girly girl. You know since you wouldn't mind dressing like a guy so I guess to make it fair that is what we should do." explained Jasper.

"Oh sounds good but lets make it the girls will choose the guys outfits while the girls themselves can wear something of the guys…oh and I will wear something of Alice's or Rosalie's. Um oh and we should make it into a fashion show and the runway could be the stairs. I don't really want to be publically exposed. That good with you?" I inquired.

"Yes I think it's a good idea, and we might even have a chance of winning, who'll choose the outfits for the boys?" Jasper asked.

"I was thinking the partners choose them because if we let the wives or sisters choose the outfits they might do something to them to make that team loose" I explained.

"Good idea and I don't think I'd survive if Alice had to choose my outfit, I'd be the first suicidal vampire" Jasper said. I knew he wanted to say second but was afraid that my feelings would get hurt. I was starting to enjoy spending time with Jasper. He never ever asked me what I was thinking like Edward. I liked having Edward's attention to my self but sometimes it was nice to be around someone who didn't poke and prod you.

--

We all walked downstairs and gathered around so that we could tell them what the challenge was going to be about.

"Guys we have decided the next challenge is opposite dressing" I said. "Jasper will explain further"

Jasper explained them the rules and the criteria for marking us to Carlisle and Esme. Alice was over her head as to the fact that we were having a fashion show.

"Alright everyone we have one hour to get ready, Carlisle, Esme would you please set up the runway near the stairs." I asked.

--

**Upstairs in each of the contestant's rooms **

_EPOV _

"Um Rosalie what am I going to wear?" I asked my sister. She wasn't so bad to hang out with once you really understood her. I didn't mind spending time with Rose.

"Well let's start off with something easy, like deciding what I'm going to wear. I going to have to dress up as a beggar or something so what ever it is it must clash and would look terribly bad with my really messed up hair. Trip down to good will." She said.

"We should decide what I'm going to have to suffer through as well so we only have to make one trip" I pointed out.

"For you Edward I think you'll look fine in something I have but we are going to have to make a trip to the grocery store" She said.

I was scared I knew why we needed to go to the grocery store, I needed…_breast implants_.

--

We arrived at the grocery store and purchased tangerines. On the other side we saw that Emmett was arguing with Alice over whether to purchase pears or watermelons.

"But Alice the pears are so small, I think the watermelons are better for a man with my figure" Emmett argued.

"Emmett you do not have a figure and the watermelons are…."Alice began to rebuttal but stopped midway.

"Please Alice please" Emmett pleaded.

"Ugh fine"

"Rosalie Emmett's going to stuff watermelons in his clothes" I told her.

She giggled and we made our way over to the register. On the way home Rosalie picked up her rags.

--

_EMPOV _

"Alice we'll have to go the grocery store to get me some breasts. I couldn't possible go out there with my pectorals sticking out and on the way could we stop by La Senza so that I can buy a descent bra and panties. You know I don't own those" I informed Alice.

Bella and Jasper had picked such an easy challenge, Alice and I could win this easy, opposite dressing how hard could it be.

"Alright Emmett and I'll make rags out of some clothes from my winter wardrobe. It needs an update anyway, who said you can't be fashionable even in rags"

--

_JPOV _

"Alright Jasper we can make you wear a cute top and skirt combo that according to your body structure should be stuffed with cantaloupes" My sister said as she eyed me.

"And what will you wear?" I asked her.

"I was thinking of wearing Rose's prom dress, the one she wore when we were in Forks and the first time Edward took me to a dance" She elaborated when I gave her a questioning look.

"I'll go ask Rose if I can borrow it" She quietly left the room and I heard her knock on their door. I heard a very small creak, I could bet big money that Rose only opened the door just enough for her to see Bella's face.

"Hi Rose I was wondering if I could borrow your prom dress, the one you wore at Forks during my junior prom?"

"Sure Bella … Alice get my dress for Bella" I heard Rose yell.

I heard a clink as a hanger met with the door knob. Bella walked over to get the dress and re-entered the room. This was something that Bella would never wear. Then it looked as Bella forgot something and went back to Rose and asked for a piece of clothing that I didn't hear the name of. She walked back with the piece of clothing hidden.

"Alright Jasper this is your outfit. A cute blue…" she began to explain.

_EMPOV _

"Alice we look damn sexy in …."

_RPOV _

"Edward I must say that you look drop dead sexy…"

_BPOV _

We all sat downstairs in the living room with bath robes on waiting for the show to begin.

"Alright children are you ready to begin this show?" asked Esme.

"Ya"

"Bring it"

"Yup"

"Sure what ever"

"Okay then Alice and Emmett you are up. Go to the top of the stairs and then wait for the music to start before you make your way down. You must walk down the stairs stop at the bottom and pose then return back upstairs." Explained Esme.

The music began and Alice started to strut her way down the ramp. She was wearing a very loose black top that had a striking resemblance to a tunic top. For bottoms she wore very loose pants. Around her waist she had a silver belt made of cloth and she wore a necklace. I have to say that sadly though Alice looked very fashionable she didn't meet the requirements of looking like a hobo.

Next 'Help me make it through the night' began and Emmett wearing a red thigh length informal prom dress came down. The dress had slight ruffles near the bottom and a black ribbon around his waist. Emmett was wearing size twelve heels and he had medium sized watermelons as his breasts. Then travesty happened. He tripped and fell on his right side and we heard a massive crash. As Emmett got up he was holding the remnants of his right breast and the watermelon juice was seeping through his dress. It looked like he was bleeding.

"Noooo!! My silicon implants no, they must've expired!!" Count on Emmett to be so melodramatic. He shamelessly got up and finished strutting back to where the stairs were. I for one was glad his act was cut short I wanted to see what Edward was wearing.

'Take me home country road' began and Rose came out in mustard and green coloured rags type _things_ and strut her way across the ramp. The clothes clashing terribly against her green hair with purple polka dots.

Then suddenly the act I'd been waiting for came on, Esme and Carlisle hit the play button and 'Itsy bitsy teeny weenie' began to play. Ever few moments we heard Emmet altering the 'she' to a 'he'.

Edward looking ….appalling sexy in a yellow polka dot bikini with tangerines stuffed in his top strutted down. When he got to the middle of the ramp he stopped. He did a super model pose with his feet a foot apart, one hand in his long fake hair and the other on his hip. His face was pointed toward the ceiling. He stood there for a minute letting us drink him in. I was taking him in like mountain lion blood, but them my eyes wavered to his bikini line which was …definitely not done. Funny how I never noticed that he was the hairiest there. Oh well he was mine and I loved him and it didn't matter if he was a little hairy around the edges.

"Work that _thang_ Edwina" Emmett whistled.

Edward just blew him a kiss. Then Edward began to strut all the way down the front of the ramp and he stopped to jut his left hip out. Then he jutted his right hip out and turned to the side. I could see that there was something hot pink underneath. He pulled down the side of his yellow bikini which earned more cat calls from Jasper and Emmett. He quickly slid it and I saw the five beads that spelled my name. He winked at me and walked back. If I thought his front looked hot his back was amazing. The contrast the yellow bikini had against this pale skin was fabulous. He walked back and disappeared up the stairs.

Next was Jasper's and my turn. I began to walk. I did a 360 in the middle of the runway and stopped at the front. Showed every one my sweeping neckline, backless dress that was tight up to my knees and flared out at my calves. I blew a kiss to everyone but I began giggling as soon as I saw Edward sitting there with his legs spread out. The image of my husband in a bikini with un waxed legs was still fresh in my mind. I was glad I had made Jasper wear a skin coloured pantyhose. I think my giggling ruined it so I quickly walked back up. Jasper walked in with his hands on his hips and swaying his rear from side to side. He walked to the middle and removed a denim jacket to reveal a beaded sky blue top. He had on flats; I thought it would be the easiest to walk in them.

--

"Everyone we are very proud of you; you all looked great out there in your feminie/masculin clothes" Carlisle announced.

"There can only be one winner and it is Constipation and Diarrhea don't mix for their flawless and gut worthy performance, and we have a surprise for Edward" said Esme.

"Carlisle and I are very proud by the way you performed earlier on this day, you my son are a very daring man. It takes a real man to go out in a bikini with unshaven legs and pull it down to show off a pink thong with his wife's name on it" Giggled Esme emphasizing all of the embarrassing parts.

"Your surprise is a new 2009 Toyota Hybrid sports car, in white." Said Carlisle.

"Holy shit damn I wanna make adjustments so it can go faster then I want to ride it" Rose said.

"Oh my god I wanna ride it please Eddie" Emmett said.

"Even if you had a chance to ride that you just killed it my calling me Eddie, besides I wanna take Bella on a long drive" Edward exclaimed.

"I don't think that's possible because you aren't allowed to be with your mates but you can take Rose" Said Carlisle

"Yeah you two are even hornier than Rose and I" Emmett snickered.

"Emmett atleast we didn't destroy three houses" I said

"But you'll destroy the caaaaar" Emmett said in a sing song voice.

"Shut it Emmett, c'mon Rose we'll go decide the next challenge" Edward said and Rose went with him to the garage and my love drove off with his sister.


	7. Eating Human Food

**Hey guys sorry i posyed it after my partner in crime!!**

_EPOV _

Rose sat with me in my new sports car. It was very gracious of Carlisle and Esme to give me this. I had fun doing the last challenge (even if it was a shameful experience) and seeing my Bella reach the proximity of blushing was as good as her blushing in actuality. I could hear the emotions in Jasper's head as she felt them.  
Flashback  
Edward hearing what Jasper could feel when Bella was modeling.  
Wow Bella can work it. Wait why does she feel all giggle-ish. I wish I could calm her but Edward would know then. I knew we should've gone first, the thought of Edward in a bikini must've done this to her. C'm on Bella I'm not wearing cantaloupes so that we can loose this challenge. There she walks towards Edward. Idiot has his legs spread out. Oh no the laughing's about to start off. Yup I was right I can see her back shaking. Well there it goes maybe I can save us from Bella's arousal issues when Edward is near her.  
End Flashback

I was shocked when Jasper said that Bella was aroused by my very presence. I knew that she couldn't bear to be without me and she had found my scent intoxicating when she was human but now we were on the same level. I would've expected her love for me to be a little less. Humans are basically driven by their hormones and surely when she was human her hormones made her make a lot of rash decisions. But when she was changed her feelings for me became stronger.  
It took me a while to understand that Rosalie was talking to me

"Edward what are you thinking don't you know that I'm talking to you… ugh men"

"I was trying to tune you out; you're really annoying did you know that?" I replied icily. How dare she interrupt my fantasies mid way?

"If I didn't annoy you then I wouldn't be doing my job now would I baby brother"  
I hated it when she called me her baby brother.

"You know I'm older than you are Rosalie" I retorted.

"No you're 17 and I'm 18" She said happily.

"I was born before you" I said through clenched teeth.

"And you died before me and at that time you were younger so…" she implied.

"Whatever, what were you saying before?"

"Were you having fantasies of her…? Bella I mean in my prom dress with a sweeping neckline, calve length. Huh Edward what naughty thoughts were you thinking do share with your dear sister" She said her eyes looking like the devil's himself.  
Her flawless description of Bella in that dress brought back memories of this morning. Bella walking down the ramp looking, better than Miss Universe. My fantasies continued I only noticed that someone was there when Rose cleared her throat.  
"Ahem… what was Bella wearing now Edward" She asked her eyes twinkling.

"I don't know what you talking about" I said desperately wishing that this challenge was going to be the last one and we could finally be with our mates again. Bella and I had catching up to do.

"Rose we should discuss the next challenge" I said. My voice was heavy and raspy.  
Rose noticed it too and raised her voice I heard what she was thinking "Edward vampire voices don't change, is it that your finally becoming a man after loosing your virginity after 108 years or are you fantasizing…again about Bella?" She asked tauntingly feigning false concern.

"No…can we not discuss my sex life Rose, I never said anything to anyone when Emmett joined the family and what you were thinking 24/7, or maybe I should tell Emmett I'm sure it'll make his week more bearable" I said knowing that he'd go insane just knowing some of the fantasies especially the ones involving bear blood.

"Let's discuss the next challenge" Rose said giving me a glare.

"Mmmm… are you sure I was having fun" I said.

"Edward I'm not in the mood let's get on with it" she said in her head.

"What were you thinking of…about the challenge I mean" I asked.

"I honestly can't think of anything" She said.

"Sometimes the hardest challenge is the easiest thing" I murmured.

"Mmmm... how about eating?" She suggested.

"Eating…like food" I asked.

"No garbage" she said sarcastically. I would never make that a challenge, are you forgetting that we have to do this as well? She later added in her head.

"Okay I like the idea and you're right I can actually look at human food unlike garbage it smells awful. I dread garbage pick up days the area near the school smells terrible." I said.  
We agreed on the challenge and spent a few hours in the meadow playing…tag. It was fun to be a kid, and Rose wasn't all that bad she knew how to have fun. After our childish time we left for home.  
_BPOV _

I could live in a house with Edward and not touch him at all but living in a house with no Edward at all wasn't sanctuary, even if it had all the people that I loved in it. I heard the car pull up the gigantically long driveway. I put down Withering Heights and made my way downstairs as calmly as I could. I passed Jasper in the hall who smirked at me. Probably sensing my emotions.  
They entered and I went to hug Edward. It was a long hug. I liked being in his arms. I felt safe and of course his scent.

"Don't worry Bella Edward missed you a lot too, he was having fantasies about you in my dress and I'm sure you were having the same ones of him with his nice bikini and thong. Edward," She turned to look at Edward, "here's a piece of advice from your dear sister, next time you might wanted to shav…" She stopped mid sentence because Carlisle cleared his throat. She smirked at Edward and gave me a dazzling smile and walked over to where Emmett was watching some baseball.

"Have you chosen the next challenge?" Esme asked.

"Yes we have and we'll announce it tomorrow" Rose and Edward said together.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Edward and Rosalie were the last ones to come down stairs and stand in front of the semi circle we made.

"Before we announce the next challenge, Esme and I would like to say that our vacation is coming to an end and there for this will be the last challenge unless it comes to a draw. So no matter who ever wins this challenge/tournament we are still a family and I want no argument what so ever." Carlisle said.

"Alright" We all said happily.

"Alright everyone the next challenge is…" Edward said in his honey suckle like voice.

"…," Rose paused for a dramatic pause, "Eating human food" She finished.

"Rose you do realize that if that's the challenge then you're going to have to eat the food as well?" Jasper informed very quietly.

"Yes I do Jasper" she replied.

"What were you thinking making us eat that disgusting goop that humans eat. You know like in Harry Potter they're called muggles in the Mortal Instruments series they're called mundanes. Why oh why in the name of Carlisle would you choose something as ridiculous as this, I'd rather go jump off a cliff instead. I bet you guys," Emmett said as he turned around to face us, "Edward," He snarled his brother's name, "chose this challenge."  
I growled, how dare he blame my husband. Jasper was trying to calm everyone down but I was surprised at what Rose did.

"Shut up Emmett, don't blame Edward, I'm the one that chose this challenge you're just jealous of him.

"Jealous of him?" Emmett cried. "Rose did you drink form a stoned deer or something"

"Actually Emmett Rose is right, you are jealous but not of Edward:" Jasper said receiving a glare Emmett.

"Rose leave it" Edward said.

"Don't tell her what to do Edward" Emmett yelled.

"Oh for the love of god Emmett give it a rest" Rose retorted. I've never seen her so protective of Edward; Carlisle and Esme watched silently, shocked, stunned, and petrified at what was going on in front of them.

"You don't believe in god Rose…"

"Enough" Yelled Esme. "Look this is a game and every game has winners and losers, sometimes you win Emmett while other times you loose, we can do this next year and there will be a different winner. Now let's get on with this or we'll stop this right now and go back home"

"I'm sorry every one I guess I'm just ticked off that Alice and I won't qualify for the finals, speaking of which where is she?" Asked a bewildered and sorry Emmett.

"No problem bro we can wrestle this out" Said Edward.

"Hi every one, are you done fighting I bought the food" Alice announced as she entered carrying various bags of human food.

"Yes, the rules are that who ever can eat the most and last the longest will win" Rose and Edward said together then turned to grin at each other.

"Alright then Bella and Edward you to will face each other off and from there who ever the winner is will proceed. In the end there will be three people, possibly one form each team and that will be the final round of this and we'll announce the final challenge. Is it alright if I modified it a bit?" asked Carlisle.

"Sure no problem"  
Edward and I sat on the kitchen table across from each other with our partners beside us cheering us on. On the other side I heard Rose whisper words of encouragement to Edward as Jasper did the same to me. Alice set an array of food in front of us, some of it I recognized as Mushroom ravioli, which used to be my favourite, but now it didn't appeal to me. There were a lot of food on the table, items like shrimp and rice and chicken curry and many more dishes.

"Ready set go"  
I reached for the closest dish, the ravioli and began forking it down not caring whether it fell on me or not. My hair was bothering me I wished I'd tied it, Jasper sensing my discomfort pulled it back and held with his hands and was whispering words of encouragement. I finished the ravioli and saw Edward reach for the Sushi when I reached for the shrimp and rice. We quickly ate these but I was faster. Ten, minutes later I had eaten two more dishes then Edward and looked much better. Edward looked pale even for a vampire.

"Alright between Edward and Bella the winner is Bella. Good job both of you; you may go upstairs and throw all that up if you wish." Esme said sympathetically. I felt really nauseated. I got up and nearly stumbled. Jasper let go of my hair and helped steady me. Edward leaning on Rose for support walked to me and held my hand. We made our way upstairs. We actually walked.

"Well that tasted bad" He said.

"It was not so bad." I replied as I made my way to Jazz's room and he to Rose and his.  
Downstairs I could hear Rose asking Carlisle and Esme if they could wait until Edward and I came down. After another ten minutes of spewing that gunk out of our system we made our way downstairs.

"Alright Alice and Jasper, your turn. Ready set go" Esme said. They like us started eating the food. I was calm now so I put a hand on his shoulder hoping some of the calming effect would help.  
Jasper being a lot older in the vampiric world than Alice lost. He was on the floor clutching his stomach with a disgusted look on his face. Very quickly Alice and I as well and Carlisle went to him and helped him up.

"Hon throw it up, you should not have pushed yourself so much' Alice and I took him upstairs and rubbed his back as he regurgitated the awful food. It looked terrible in the toilet, but at least it carried his scent so smelling it was bearable.  
We got downstairs to see Rose and Emmett at it. They ate but Rosalie won.

"Alright so the people in the finals are going to be Bella and Alice. Rose and Edward you much choose which one of you is going to participate because it is your challenge so you get the choice." said Esme.

"Edward?" Rose asked.

"Well alright since the others are all girls"  
Carlisle and Esme nodded their head and Alice went out to get more food. This time when she returned with other worldly foods, which would've tasted great had we been human but now they looked appalling. She bought fried octopus, boiled squid, roasted scorpions, deep fried pig guts. It all looked terrible. I can't believe I was going to eat that. Jasper gave a re-assuring smile and whispered good luck.  
We all sat together and when Esme said go we pigged in. Alice was the first to go. After stuffing pig liver and 4 scorpions she collapsed and Jasper Esme carried her upstairs. It was between Edward and me. We both looked green but wouldn't give up. Soon all the terribly looking and tasting food was gone. Our stomach couldn't hold that garbage and we started to disgorge all over Esme's carpet. The only difference was that I held in the food a few minutes longer than Edward. Esme's white carpet had gone form snow white to various shade of green and brown and yellow and black. After we'd heaved our innards out Esme sat down and gave a disgusted look to the carpet and put our hands on her lap and pushed back our hair. Vampires never sweat or get tired but I felt tired and I looked over at Edward who had his eyes closed.  
An hour later we were well rested and Esme, Carlisle and Emmett and Alice were no where to be seen.  
As we were about to look for them they came. We were all anxious as to who the winner was.

"Well though it seemed to be a tie, Bella actually beat Edward by a couple of minutes so both their teams have an equal number of wins. To break this tie we will have a sing off tomorrow to decide the final winners." Esme said.

"And if that is also a tie, since Esme and Carlisle chose this challenge Emmett and I will choose the last" Alice chirped throwing Emmett a devious glare.  
"The challenge tomorrow is a sing off in front of a live audience. Well the live audience

is the pack" They said.

"Oh" we all exclaimed.

"Constipation and Diarrhea don't mix will choose a person to sing and Silent but deadly will choose one person to sing" Said Carlisle.

"Everyone understand?"  
Everyone nodded. Wow the singing thing doesn't seem so bad and also its almost over meaning in no time at all I will be back with Edward!  
**Okay all you readers, for those of you who are a little confused with the score board we posted it below. Oh and for the next update we need at least 40 reviews before we post the next chapter. THANKS FOR READING!!  
**Challenge Winners Score Board:  
1.Truth-CH **Emmett & Alice  
**2.Dirty dancing-CH **Rosalie & Edward  
**3.Dare-CH **Bella & Jasper  
**4.Opposite dressing-CH **Rosalie & Edward  
**5.Eating food-CH **Bella & Jasper  
**  
Final: **Constipation and Diarrhea dun mix**  
Vs.  
**Silent buh Deadly**  
**REVIEW!!**


	8. Sing Off

_BPOV _

_  
_Today was the sing off. Jasper and I had chosen me to sing and Rose's team chose Edward. The stage was set up in the meadow where Charlie and Pack sat on plastic lawn chairs. Some members of the tribe were there as well. I wondered what Alice had told them to make them come here. I was wearing a blue sundress that was cotton and off shoulder. It had an elastic smocked bodice and of course these were the Cullens so the designer was Shannon Rodges. Edward looked dashing in a simple white shirt and dark blue jeans.

"Thank you everybody for coming here, for the past month we've been doing the Cullen Family tournament and this is he Cullen Idol portion. The finalists are Bella and Edward." Alice announced. The crowd cheered. I peeked through the curtain and my eyes caught strawberry blond hair. Alice had invited the Denalis!!

"Yes they have managed to make it to the finals. It looks like its going to be a difficult challenge. But first all the other poor ones that didn't make it will sing. So first let's welcome the first to lose come out of the running Jasper Hale." Emmett announced. As Jasper's name was announced a surge of applause was coming from the audience.  
Jasper walked onto the stage and began singing Leavin' by Jesse McCartney.

_Hey baby girl  
I've been watching you all day  
Man that thing you got behind you is amazing  
You make me want to take you out and let it rain  
I know you got a man but this is what you should say_

Chorus:  
Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin' never looking back again  
You found somebody who does it better than he can  
No more making you cry  
No more them gray skies  
Girl we flying on a g-5, g-5  
And we're leavin' never looking back again  
So call your shawty you tell him you found a new man  
The one who's so so fly  
The one to keep you high  
Have you singing all night, like that

Now if I talk it girl, you know that I will walk it out  
Man I'll put my money money where my mouth is  
Cause you're the baddest little thing that I've ever seen  
So I'm gonna ask you one time if you got a man

Chorus

Don't stress, don't stress, don't stress  
Just tell him to the left left left  
Don't stress, don't stress, don't stress  
Cause we gone & we gone & we gone  
No stress, no stress, no stress  
Girl you deserve nothing but the best  
No stress, no stress, no stress  
Girl you need to tell him...

Chorus

As Jazz neared the end of the song the audience roared with applause. Next will be Emmett singing Forever by Chris Brown.  
As Emmett finished his song everyone in the audience stood up and clapped. Rose was up next singing "I need a hero" by Frou Frou. The audience clapped for her as well. Finally Alice sang Won't stop by Lauren Christoff. Carlisle and Esme who were posing as the judges did not join in with the singing.

"Okay everyone the wait is over our two finalists Edward and Bella will sing their songs that will actually be marked. So first up is… EEDDDWWWAARRD CUULLEENN" Emmett announced stretching out Edward's name.  
Edward walked out onto centre stage and began singing Jesse McCartney's Because you Live. But before that he said, "Bella this is for you"

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call  
I've been looking for the answer  
Somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know_

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky

It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again  
Cuz of you, made it through every storm  
What is life, what's the use if you're killing time  
I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone  
Who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly, looking in your eyes

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live, I live

Because you live there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me always

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has everything I need to survive

Because you live, I live, I live

Edward sang melodiously. His velvety voice carried out over the crowd. Everyone sat quietly and listened. Jasper dragged me out to the stage and started dancing with me. Edward threw me a smile. And continued. As the song ended everyone was quiet for a moment but the audience erupted with applause. I saw Tanya look at Edward and give him wink. Jealousy flowed through me and Jasper tried to calm me down He was only half successful. Edward came to me and twirled me once to no music and whispered that he loved me in my ear. That's all It took to calm me.

"Next my new sister Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Culllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnn" Droned Alice.  
I walked onto the stage. I had always been very shy and I was still shy. Too bad Jazz couldn't use his power on me now.

"Hi everyone I'm Bella" I stated the obvious.

"Hi Bella"

"Um.. hi I'll be singing Drive my Soul by Lights and I'm not copying Edward but this song is dedicated to him. He really does drive my soul so here it is." The crowd clapped waiting.  
The music started and I sang putting all my emotions into the song. Unlike the other Cullen's I had a very soft voice so it sounded just as good from my voice as it did from the actual singer's. I still had low self esteem, I don't think I was a very good singer.

_Seems somebody put out the moon  
Now the road is a minefield  
I can't follow the way she moves  
I can't see past the shadows  
You make the darkness disappear  
I feel found when you stay near  
I know where I am when you are here  
My way becomes so clear_

When you are gone  
Will I lose control?  
You are the only road I know  
You show me where to go  
Who will drive my soul?

Seems somebody burned out the signs  
I can't expect the hard curves  
There is no borders  
There are no lines  
How can I know where to turn?  
You make the street lights reappear  
I feel bright when you stand near  
I know what I am when you are here  
My place becomes so clear

When you are gone  
Will I lose control?  
You're the only road I know  
You show me where to go  
Who will drive me soul?

Will I lose control?  
You're the only road that I know  
You show me where to go  
Who will drive my soul?  
Drive my soul

When you're gone  
Will I lose control?  
You're the only road I know  
You show me where to go  
When you're gone  
Will I lose control?  
You're the only road I know  
You show me where to go  
Who will drive my soul?

When I finished the audience gaped at me. Was I really that good a singer or were they shocked at how terribly I sang. They all stood up to give me a standing ovation. Edward went over to talk to Carlisle and Esme and they nodded at something. He came up to me took me in his arms and kissed me. At first I was shocked but then I kissed him back there was a chorus of awe's and whistles from the wolves most likely oh and probably Emmett too. He let go of me and took the microphone from my hand.

"Isabella Marie Cullen, because of you there are twice as many stars in my sky, I love you so much that if you ever left me I'll die. Thank you for being mine always…forever" He whispered the last part. I would've cried had I been human.  
I could hear Embry and Quil yell 'Say something' I took the mic. from Edward and sang a little part that applied to me and Edward from a song called Pretty Baby by Vanessa Carlton.  
_"Pretty baby don't you leave me  
I have been saving smiles for you  
Pretty baby why can't you see  
You're the one that I belong to  
I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm  
For you're the sun that breaks the storm  
I'll be alright and I'll sleep sound  
As long as you keep comin' around, oh pretty baby"'  
_

This didn't sound so good; my voice was raspy as I neared the end. Had I been human I would've been crying up a storm.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen I love you, and I'll always love you forever and forever. Until the sun goes out and the stars leave the sky, no matter what I'll always love you" I cried tearless sobs. Edward held me as I sobbed into his chest. Everyone got up and clapped for us. The wolves Embry and Quil howled and Emmett was giving cat calls from backstage.

Esme and Carlisle walked onto the stage and simply said "Thank you for coming" and everyone left. What did everyone know that I didn't. I'd ask Alice later, right now I was content being in Edward's arms. We all went home and asked Carlisle and Esme " Who won?"

"Well it's a tie once again so we'll have to do one last challenge and if that also turns out to be a tie then the winners will be both teams."

"Well," Emmett interrupted, "Since Carlisle and Esme chose this challenge we as in Alice and I will choose the next challenge."

"Alright Emmett" sighed Carlisle.

"Good because we knew something like this would happen so we planned before hand" Rang Alice's soprano voice.

"Drum roll please"  
We actually heard a drum roll and Emmett and Alice started together "The next challenge is…"

**He he he he. Help us make our review count 60 and then and only then will we post the next chapter, XD Thanks and REVIEW!! Only review if u've read the story all the way through because we've been getting nasty PM's.**


	9. Sorry

**Author's Note: **

**Guys the idea we had for the final challenge isn't working out. This is the finale so we want to make it good. We apologize for keeping your wits about. If you have an idea plz PM us we'd kindly appreciate it. **

**Love **

**Mika n' Ash **


End file.
